Question: $\dfrac{3}{4} \div \dfrac{1}{2} = {?}$
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{1}{2}$ is $\dfrac{2}{1}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{3}{4} \div \dfrac{1}{2} = \dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{2}{1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{2}{1}} = \dfrac{3 \times 2}{4 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{2}{1}} = \dfrac{6}{4} $